Julian Bernardino's MSTS Thomas and Friends Remake 2: Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's second MSTS Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Edward *Gordon *Thomas *Henry *James *Branchline Coaches *Breakdown Train *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) Transcript * Ringo Starr: One day, Edward was in the shed where he live with the other engines. They were all bigger than Edward and boasted about it. * Gordon: The driver won't choose you again. * Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. * Gordon: He wants strong engines like us. * Ringo Starr: But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Edward. * Edward's Driver: Would you like to come out today? * Edward: Oh yes, please. * Ringo Starr: Said Edward. So they lit his fire, made lots of steam and Edward puff away. The other engines were very cross of being left behind. Edward worked hard all day. The coaches thought he was very kind and the driver was very pleased. * Edward: I'm going out again tomorrow. * Ringo Starr: Edward told the other engines that night. * Edward: What do you think at that? * Ringo Starr: But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once. Next morning, Edward woke up to find nothing had change. Gordon was still boasting. * Gordon: You watch me, little Edward, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye, little Edward. Look out for me this afternoon. * Ringo Starr: Edward went off to do some shunting. He like shunting. It was fun playing with freight cars. He would come out quietly and gave them a push. Then he would stop, and the silly freight cars will go bump into the each other. * Cars: OH! * Ringo Starr: They cried. * Cars: Whatever is happening? * Ringo Starr: Edward played till there were no more freight cars. Then he stopped to rest. Presently, he heard a whistle. Gordon was very cross. Instead of pulling shiny new coaches, he was pulling a very dirty freight train. * Gordon: A freight train, a freight train, a freight train! * Ringo Starr: He grumbled. * Gordon: The shame of it, the shame of it, oh, the shame of it! * Ringo Starr: Edward laughed and went to find some more freight cars. Then, there was trouble. * Porter: Gordon can't get up the hill. * Ringo Starr: The porter called to Edward's Driver. * Porter: Will you take Edward and push him please? * Ringo Starr: They found Gordon halfway up, and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severely. * Driver: You're not trying. * Gordon: I can't do it! * Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. * Gordon: The noisy freight cars hold an engine back so! * Ringo Starr: Edward's driver came up. * Edward's Driver: We've come to push. * Gordon: No use at all! * Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. * Edward's Driver: You wait and see. * Ringo Starr: Replied Edward's driver. They brought the train back to the bottom of the hill. * Edward: I'm ready. * Ringo Starr: Said Edward. * Gordon: No good. * Ringo Starr: Grumbled Gordon. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. * Gordon: I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it! * Ringo Starr: Puffed Gordon. * Edward: I will do it, I will do it, I will do it! * Ringo Starr: Puffed Edward. Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill. * Gordon: I've done it, I've done it, I've done it! * Ringo Starr: He said proudly. He forgot all about kind Edward and didn't say thank you. Edward was left out of breath and far behind, but he was happy because he had been so helpful. At the next station, he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. The fireman gave him a nice long drink and the driver said... * Driver: I'll get out my paint tomorrow, and give you your beautiful coat of blue with red stripes, then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed. Trivia *Edward Helps Out will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *A joyful Henry, a cross Gordon, a sad Edward, and a hard working Thomas are filmed at Tidmouth sheds in Shot 1. *A sad Edward will be filmed in Shot 3. *A happy Edward will be filmed in Shot 5. *Edward will be filmed, puffing out of the sheds in Shot 8. *An angry Henry and a cross Gordon will be filmed in Shot 9. *Edward will be filmed, puffing along the line and pulling Annie and Clarabel in Shots 10 to 13, and will also be filmed, pulling Annie and Clarabel in Shot 15. *A laughing Edward will be filmed in Shot 16. *A cross Henry and an angry Gordon will be filmed in Shot 17. *A fast asleep Thomas, a fast asleep Edward, an angry Gordon, and a cross Henry will be filmed in Shot 18. *A happy Edward and a cross Gordon will be filmed in Shot 19. *A cross Gordon will be filmed in Shot 20. *Gordon will be filmed, puffing out of the sheds in Shot 21. *Edward will be filmed, coming out of the sheds in Shot 22. *Edward will be filmed, shunting a coal car into a Troublesome Truck, a Breakdown Train Flatcar, a Green Car with Orange Barrel, and a Blue Car with Yellow Crate in Shot 23. *The foolish freight car will be filmed, looking angry in Shot 24. *Edward will be filmed, puffing away in Shot 25. *Edward will be filmed, shunting the blue car with yellow crate and the green car with orange car in Shot 26. *Edward will be filmed, pulling the Breakdown Train flatcar in Shot 27. *Edward will be filmed, pulling the Troublesome Truck in Shot 28. *Edward will be filmed in Shot 29, going into a siding. *A happy Edward will be filmed in Shot 30. *An angry Gordon will be filmed, pulling the Troublesome Truck and the Breakdown Train Flatcar in Shot 31 and 33. *Gordon is filmed, puffing by, and pulling the Troublesome Truck, the Breakdown Train Flatcar, the Green Car with Orange Barrel, the Blue Car with Yellow Crate, and Toad in Shot 32. *Edward will be filmed, pulling out his siding, in Shot 34. *Edward will be filmed, standing outside the works in Shot 35, and will be filmed, puffing away in Shot 36, and will also be filmed, stopping behind Toad in Shot 37. *An angry Gordon will be filmed with his driver and fireman in Shot 38. *An angry Gordon will be filmed with his driver and Edward's driver in Shot 39. *Gordon's driver in Gordon's cabin with Edward's driver will be filmed in Shot 40. *Toad, the blue car with yellow crate, and the green car with orange barrel will be filmed in Shot 41. *Edward will be filmed, buffering up to Toad in Shot 42. *Gordon will be filmed, pulling the Troublesome Truck, the Breakdown Train Flatcar, the Green Car with Orange Barrel, the Blue Car with Yellow Crate, and Toad, and with Edward helping in Shots 43 to 44, and will be filmed, pulling the Troublesome Truck, the Breakdown Train Flatcar, the Green Car with Orange Barrel, the Blue Car with Yellow Crate, and Toad in Shot 45 and Shot 47. *Edward will be filmed, puffing light engine in Shot 46 and Shots 48 to 49, and will be filmed, backing up to a water tower in Shot 50. *Edward's fireman will be filmed, filling Edward's tender up with water in Shot 51. *A happy Edward will be filmed in Shot 53. Category:Julian Bernardino